Directions
by Yukari Lockwell
Summary: Directions are a good thing, but only if the person using them has a good sense of direction. This was not the case for me...but I wasn't lost...really!


Directions

"I'm not lost...or at least I think I'm not." I say, having just fell from a muddy slope, picking out the leaves and twigs that had tangled into my hair. Ten minutes ago I was on the street on my way to Flynn's house, and somehow I wound up in the middle of a forest covered head to toe with mud. "My sense of direction isn't that bad...right?"

_Earlier..._

"_Don't worry Flynn, I can follow directions just fine! Your house isn't even that far away!" I said, putting my hands on my hip staring at my friend with a stern look._

"_I'm just worried is all. You've never gone to my house alone, Yuri." Flynn responded, reluctantly handing a sheet of paper with directions to his house on it to me._

"_I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow Flynn!" I said, hopping out of Flynn's window before heading back to the inn._

I looked down at the crumpled paper in my hands, scratching my head. The paper was unreadable now, so I threw it to the side and walked back up the slope. Now that I was back where I was before, I tried to remember where I came from. Trying to find landmarks or something I looked around blankly, nothing was familiar.

"Dangit!" I threw my arms to the side growling. I continued to look around franticly, until I spotted the pathway I took on my way down here.

_Ten minutes ago at Flynn's house..._

"_I hope Yuri's doing alright." Flynn said, looking outside his window waiting for his friend. Meanwhile, in the kitchen a woman is washing dishes._

"_I'm sure he's doing fine, Flynn. Just wait and see, and he'll be here in no time." The woman said, placing a dish in the dish tray. _

"_I hope you're right mom..." Flynn trailed off._

Okay, so far so good. I've made my way back into town, now where did I leave off? Flynn's directions told me to turn left and go down the path where the light blue house was, problem is, there's at least a bagillion light blue houses in this area! Then, a small woman approached me from behind.

"Are you lost, miss?" The woman asks me, bending over to see me eye to eye.

"I'm not a girl!" I retorted, turning around to face her. Why does everyone think I'm a girl when they see me?! I look nothing like a girl!

"Oh, I'm sorry mister. It's just your hair, it's so very long." She apologized, giving me a _my mistake look, _"I wanted to know if you were lost."

"I'm not lost." I responded, walking away. Ahead of me were several light blue buildings, I didn't know which one lead to Flynn's house, so I decided to try each house until I found the path to his.

_Meanwhile..._

"_Mom, Yuri's late! Maybe we should go out to look for him." Flynn said, looking behind at his mom worriedly._

"_He's only a few minutes late Flynn. I'm sure he'll be here any minute, dear." His mom responded, handing him some milk to drink._

The first house I went by had a pathway, so I took it to see where it lead. Five minutes later I was being washed down a river, because I wound up slipping down yet another muddy slope! After finally reaching land, I walked back along the river to the next house on the road. This next pathway led to the hideout of a large group of thugs; they saw me, beat me up, then let me be. I didn't even do anything dammit!

"What a bunch of jerks...I didn't do nothin' to 'em, so why'd they have to beat me up?" I moaned, rubbing my now very sore head. I walked back up the path, and saw a familiar face.

"What in the world happened to you, lad?" Hanks asked, squatting down to my level tousling my tattered hair. I looked away pouting, I really looked like a wreck.

"A bunch of good for nothin' thugs beat me up." I answered, prying Hanks' hand away. Hanks smiled sympathetically at me.

"Is that so? Why were you hanging 'round a place like that?" He asked.

"I'm going to Flynn's place, but I...got...lost." I trailed off.

"Hmmm. How b'out I take you to Flynn's place?" He asked, I shook my head. I was sure that Flynn's house was right down that next path. Hanks smiled once more before getting up, and walking off saying, "Don't go dying in any ditches now..."

"I know!" I yelled back, then I turned to the last pathway. This was it. It had to be...

_Meanwhile,_

"_Mom, the sun's starting to set! We should go out and look for him!" Flynn said anxiously, looking over at his mother who was also quite worried._

"_You're right, let's get our things on and go find Yuri." Flynn's mother said, grabbing her shoes._

The pathway, for once, looked familiar. Walking down the path, eventually found a red stone wall and gateway with morning glories growing all over it! This was definitely Flynn's house, and I didn't need anyone's help to get there!

As soon as I reached the door it flew wide open, and I wound up getting tackled by a blur of gold and blue.

"Yuri!" A voice yelled, while shaking me furiously.

"Uh...wha? Flynn?" I managed to say in between shakes, the blur eventually stopped, but it wasn't done with me just yet.

"What happened to you? You look awful!" Flynn said, looking at me worriedly. I shook my head from side to side to regain some sense, while Flynn examined me from head to toe.

"Well, I kinda got lost." I scratched my head.

"Didn't you follow my directions" Flynn asked.

"They got all wet, and smudged up, so I threw it out." I replied, looking to the side.

"Geez Yuri, you had me worried sick." He scolded.

"You look fine to me." I said, which earned me a glare from Flynn.

"You, on the other hand, don't. You need a bath young man!" Flynn's mom said, pulling me up by my collar, and dragging me inside, "In the meantime, you can tell us all about what happened to you on your way here."

"It's one heck of a story..."


End file.
